


Anderberry Family Beach Trip

by nineofhearts



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Anderberry siblings spend their summer at the beach. Kurt and Rachel are best friends. Kurt also has a really really big crush on Rachel's brother, Blaine. so Rachel sends a little surprise to her friend to cheer him up. (from this gif set (nineofhearts4. tumblr post/48834702071/fruityvoodooblaine-anderberry-kla ine-au-the)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anderberry Family Beach Trip

Kurt is ironing when he gets a text back from Rachel. With a picture attached.

**Rachel:**  Surprise, surprise…

Kurt warily touched the picture that was attached in order to open it. When he did, he almost dropped the phone. It was Blaine, at the beach, in the tiniest excuse for a swimsuit that Kurt had ever seen and – Kurt blushed – he could _definitely_ see the bulge of Blaine's cock. Kurt turned the iron off.  _Why_  wasn't he at the beach right now? He tries to play off his reaction a bit though. Rachel might know he has a huge crush on her brother but that doesn't mean he has to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was making it worse.

**Kurt:**  Did he not even question you taking that picture?!

**Rachel:**  He has no idea I took one.

**Rachel:**  He does however know that I'm texting you and, under no circumstances am I supposed to tell you this, but he just asked why I don't invite you along sometime.

Kurt stared at his phone for a moment in disbelief before texting back.

**Kurt:**  Don't mess with me like that Rachel.

**Rachel:**  I'm not messing with you. Come visit for the week. Not even for Blaine, I  _miss_  you.

**Kurt:**  You know that Carol is using my car this week while she tries to find a new one.

**Rachel:**  Fine, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 9.

**Kurt:**  Let me just ask my dad first

—

At nine the next morning there is a knock at the door. Kurt runs down the stairs, hitching his bag over his shoulder as he opens the door, excited smile faltering slightly as he sees – "Blaine?"

"Uh – yeah. Hi" he grins nervously. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, umm. Did you drive – or?" he stutters out, trying to wrap his head around  _Blaine_ showing up at his door. Blaine who looked utterly delicious in that pict – no Kurt. Stop. Don't think about that right now.

"Oh, no, when Rachel said she was going to drive home last night so she could get you this morning, Dad decided he'd feel safer if he drove and I tagged along because I umm, I wanted to swap some of my books and I couldn't trust anyone else to do it."

They reach the car and Kurt slides his bag into the trunk once Blaine opens it. He walks around the car and sits down in the back, blinking in surprise when he realizes Rachel is sitting in the front, which means –

Kurt turns, glancing to his left as Blaine slide into the seat next to him – Blaine is sitting next to him for the two hour car ride. His phone beeps, distracting him momentarily as he greets Mr. Berry.

**Rachel:**  You're welcome. ;)

**Kurt:**  Rachel Berry I don't know how you did this but I am going to kill you.

Kurt tries not to glare angrily at Rachel while he waits for a response. He doesn't want Blaine catching wind of what's going on.

**Rachel:**   _Please_. You should be thanking me. Blaine barely put up a fight when I sat in the front. He went to your door without prodding. And he made up some dumb excuse to join us on the trip to get you. Now stop texting me and talk to my brother.

**Kurt:**  I hate you.

Kurt was smiling slightly at his phone though. For the first time he was actually beginning to believe that Blaine might actually like him. Either way though he has a whole week of just him, Blaine, and Rachel running around on the beach to look forward too, even if he is going to have to spend half the time reapplying sunscreen. At least he'd have an excuse to casually watch Blaine.

The first half of the week goes by just about exactly the way Kurt suspected it would. Rachel, Blaine, and himself all go to the beach every morning. They spend their day swimming, building sand castles, and just lying under the beach umbrella. At night, they eat with Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Berry and then watch TV or play board games. In fact, the only thing about it that surprises Kurt is the amount of time Blaine spends with them. As in, when they aren't sleeping, Blaine is generally with them. And Kurt is no expert on what it's like to have someone flirt with him, but he's pretty sure that what he and Blaine have been doing is flirting.

—-

On Thursday, Rachel ducks out of beach activities claiming to be sick. Kurt had believed her at first but then she had had  _winked_  at him as he headed out the door after Blaine so he was suspicious about her intentions.

At first, Kurt just wants to lie under the umbrella they have set up and flip through Vogue while Blaine swims (and he casually watches him over the top of his magazine) but that plan falls through less than thirty minutes after they set up their spot.

"Kurt!" he hears Blaine shout from the water.

"What?" he calls back, squinting slightly at the brightness of the world beyond his shady spot.

"Come join me!"

Kurt hedges for a moment, part of him really  _really_  wants to go swim with Blaine, but then again – "my sunscreen has to set."

"Oh come on" he hears Blaine groan loudly. "It's been more than thirty minutes since you put it on. It has officially set. You can swim without worrying about it all washing off right away."

"I'm in the middle of Vogue?" Kurt tries. Blaine merely shakes his head at him, pouting, but appears to return to his body surfing so Kurt focuses his attention on Vogue once more.

A few minutes later, Kurt registers the sound of someone getting out of the water (and really it has to be Blaine because they're the only ones here) but ignores it because he's too engrossed in his magazine to care.

When a darker shadow falls across his magazine however he realizes that he _should_  have cared because one moment he's critiquing the 10 Best Dressed at some red carpet event, the next he's had his magazine snapped out of his hands and Blaine is throwing him over his shoulder fireman style.

His mind short circuits for a moment because  _Blaine just picked him up. His bare chest is touching Blaine's back and_  wow,  _Blaine's ass looks even better from this point of view_ , but then his brain kicks back in and he starts yelling at Blaine. "What are you  _doing_!? Put me down," he demands.

Blaine merely laughs and continues walking towards the water. "Nope. You're going in the water with me."

"Blaine- my hair" Kurt panics.

"Your hair will be fine" he replies calmly – too calmly for Kurt's liking. "You swam with Rachel and I the past three days and it has yet to really faze you. Besides, your hair always looks good."

Kurt's breathe stutters for a moment. He's about to respond when he feels Blaine's hands tighten their hold around him and suddenly finds himself being tossed into the water. "Blaine!" he screeches, trying to grab on to him before hitting the water. He stands up a minute later, pushing his hair back off his forehead and spitting out the mouthful of water he almost swallowed. When he is finally able to think coherently, he realizes that Blaine is  _laughing_  at him.

"Blaine Anderson, you are so going down" he grits out. Blaine doesn't seem to realize what is happening until moments later when Kurt tackles him in to the water. Kurt can see the flash of fear in his eyes right before he hits the water. Before Blaine can stand back up, Kurt runs out of the water. He is  _not_ going to let Blaine tug him under again.

He turns around once he reaches the beach and laughs as he sees Blaine spinning in a circle, clearly trying to find him. He takes off running again however when Blaine spots him and shouts "YOU," and makes straight for him.

Apparently, Blaine is faster than Kurt though, because he suddenly hears Blaine come up behind him. He trips in the sand – it was bound to happen sooner or later, running through sand is  _hard_  – and falls on the beach, rolling over onto his back only to have Blaine fall on top of him.

"How on earth did you catch up with me?" Kurt pants, trying not to think about how Blaine is practically  _lying on top of him_  and how his eyes are incredibly pretty, especially with water clinging to his eyelashes.

"I go for a five mile run on the beach every morning, Kurt." Blaine breathes out, not even attempting to move off him. "It makes running on a beach not such a challenge."

"I-" Kurt attempts to formulate some sort of witty response to this, but he really really can't. Blaine is lying on top of him. Their chests are touching. He's just barely succeeding at not moving to rest his hands on Blaine's back to keep him there. He's more than a little tempted to just lean forward and kiss him. Rachel does not seem like she would be that opposed to it based on the number of times she has teased him about his crush. The main issue is Blaine himself. They may have been flirting with each other  _all week_  but what if that's all just been for fun?

Before Kurt can decide whether to make a move or not (and if he's being honest with himself, he was leaning sharply towards  _not_ ), Blaine rolls off him and stands up, reaching his hands down for Kurt to grab. "Come on, let's go back to the house, dry off, and make dinner or something."

Slightly disappointed, but pleased that Blaine still wants to hang out with him; Kurt gets up and walks back to the house with him. When they get there, they find Rachel rehearsing Don't Rain on My Parade.  _Apparently,_  she had miraculously recovered from her "bug" that morning.

—

That night, Blaine suggests that they go stargazing. Kurt and Rachel both immediately jump at the suggestion. Right as they're about to leave however, Rachel suddenly decides not to go and instead pushes the two of them out the door with their blanket. Needless to say, Kurt gets the feeling that something is going on, but he can't seem to care enough to try to figure it out when this means he'll get to stargaze with Blaine. There had been a tension between them all day and Kurt had his fingers crossed that this would turn out well for the both of them.

They walked up the hill behind the house and spread out the blanket, conversation flowing easily between them.

"So tell me," Blaine says, rolling onto his side to face Kurt. "Are you glad you decided to visit Rachel this week?"

Kurt mulls over some possible answers while turning away from the stars to focus on Blaine. "I…" he starts, not entirely sure what he wants to say. "I'm very glad I came. It's been nice to get a break from home. Plus I got to spend time with Rachel and…" you can do this Kurt "and you." He blushes, not quite believing that he had actually said that, and then turned away to look at the stars again, afraid of what Blaine's response might be.

He shouldn't have been worried however because instead of moving  _away_ from him, Blaine moves closer. "Hey, look at me" he chuckles. "I'm glad I got to spend time with you too. In fact I… I may have encouraged Rachel to invite you. Because I wanted to get to spend some time with you."

Kurt stares at him, completely speechless. Sure he had  _hoped_  for this outcome, but he couldn't believe it was actually  _happening_. He watches Blaine's eyes dart between his, glancing down at his lips and then scooting a little bit closer to him. Blaine's hand slowly comes to rest on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm really glad you took Rachel up on her offer."

"Me too" Kurt breathes out as their lips meet.

The kiss is too short as far as Kurt is concerned. Of course, any kiss with Blaine would probably be too short by his measure right now, but they can't have been kissing for more than 10 seconds when Blaine pulls away. There's a smile blooming on his face however so Kurt doesn't even entertain the idea that it might not happen again.

"I have a confession to make. Well- two confessions" Blaine whispers, laughing at himself in disbelief.

"Well" Kurt replies trying to sound as though Blaine didn't just melt his brain. "You should either confess quickly or get back to kissing me because I was rather enjoying that."

"I- really?" Blaine asks, a look of awe crossing his face.

"Yes! Now on with the confessions so we can get back to what we were doing a minute ago?"

"Right, sorry. Confessions. I may or may not have threatened to steal Rachel's ipod if she joined us tonight."

Kurt lets out a loud laugh. "You threatened Rachel? Oh my god. How'd she take it?"

"She was, umm, rather accommodating actually. She threatened to tell you that I like you if I didn't tell you tonight. Not that I'm telling you now because of it" he rushes to say before Kurt can ask. "I was planning to tell you anyways. After that moment on the beach today I… well I didn't want to hold it in anymore when I suspected you might feel the same."

Kurt smiles at this and leans in to quickly kiss Blaine before tangling their fingers together and pulling away. "And the second confession?"

"What?" Blaine asks, clearly distracted if the way he was staring at Kurt's lips was any indication. "Oh yeah" he says snapping himself back into focus. "I've uh- I've been wanting to kiss you since the day we met."

"…Wasn't that like five years ago?"

"What's your point?" Blaine asks. He sounds as though he's trying to play it cool, but Kurt is fairly certain that his cheeks look more flushed than they did a minute ago.

"My point is" Kurt takes a deep breath. He can do this. He can flirt like this, Blaine's put his heart out there a bit, he can too. "You could have kissed me five years ago and yet you made me wait  _all this time_." He tries to sound annoyed about it, but he can't quite seem to manage it. "All this time spent pining for each other when we could have been together  _ages_ ago?"

Blaine laughs loudly at this, pulling Kurt closer to him. "You know, I always thought Rachel was pulling my leg when she told me that you liked me. Apparently not."

"I'm offended that she told you my secrets, especially when I never outright told her that in the first place, but at the same time I'm a bit sad that you never believed her."

"Well," Blaine leans forward, kissing him gently on the lips before resting their foreheads on each other. "It worked out eventually didn't it?"

"I guess so" Kurt teases.

"One last thing, just to make sure we're on the same page here. Will you go on a date with me tomorrow? Like a real life dinner date where we get dressed up and I take you to a restaurant and then we pretend that we aren't going back to the same place?"

"Hmmm… Only if I'm allowed to kiss you again before said date."

"Oh there's no way I would deny you that."

—-

When they make it back to the house two hours later they're holding hands and Rachel immediately hollers out to them from the living room "you better have told him Blaine!"

"Told me what?" Kurt asks innocently, sitting down on the couch next to Rachel and pulling Blaine with him.

"You seriously didn't tell him?" Rachel asks, looking aghast.

Blaine merely shrugs and lets go of Kurt's hand for a moment in order to wrap his arm around him. "I didn't word for word tell him what you wanted me to. But I-"

"Ugh. Boys are so stupid" Rachel groans, completely missing the lack of personal space between the two, "seriously I have to do everything."

"Kurt" he raises an eyebrow in her direction but doesn't say anything. "My brother has a massive crush on you." Kurt merely watches her with an amused expression on his face. "Why aren't you saying anything… I expected both of you to do  _something,_ " she says, looking exasperatedly between the two.

Before Rachel manages to put two and two together, Kurt has an idea and decides that if Rachel isn't even going to give them a chance to say anything (much less comment on the fact that they walked in  _holding hands_ ) he might as well have some fun. Which is why he suddenly exclaims "Blaine has a crush on me?!" He turns to Blaine and pauses a moment, smirking at the look of confusion that flashes across his face before he crashes their lips together.

He's not sure if Blaine responds so eagerly because he's understood the game Kurt has decided to play or if he just wanted to kiss Kurt more, but either way Kurt doesn't mind.

They kiss like this ("this" being Kurt practically lying on top of Blaine as they enthusiastically make out) for a good two minutes before Rachel finally screeches "YOU DID TELL HIM DIDN'T YOU?"

They pull away from each other, Kurt burying his face in Blaine's shoulder as he laughs. "Yeah Rachel, we ah-" his breath hitches as Kurt sucks lightly at his skin. "We thought it was kind of obvious when we walked in holding hands and then cuddled up together on the couch…"

Rachel beams proudly for a moment before she puts on her business face and yanks Kurt up. "We have some catching up to do now, bye Blaine!" and with that, she tugs Kurt out of the room, allowing him just enough time to wave to Blaine who is flopped out on the couch, an enormous grin spreading across his face.

Maybe they had both liked each other for years and it had taken then forever to get there, but Kurt was just glad that they finally had. Because when it came down to it, it was perfect and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


End file.
